Glowing Eyes
by dragonfire1222
Summary: What if Naruto can see the dead? What if they help him?


A three-year old sat solemnly at a corner. The toddler stared longingly at the other children. Every other kid was running around and having a goodtime. It was obvious to all who saw this scene that the toddler was an outcast.

The toddler was Uzumaki Naruto. A young boy with spiky yellow hair and bright blue eyes. A lonesome male that was hated all his short life. This particular child had never felt an ounce of love before. Neither was he allowed out of grounds of the Uchi Orphanage.

The caretakers were reluctant in all actions when it came to taking care of him. They did so begrudgingly after an old man had visited the orphanage once. It seemed the old man was angry at them for some reason.

The old man was also the first person to ever be kind to the blond toddler. It wasn't _love _though.

So yes, one Uzumaki Naruto was lonely and craving for affection.

* * *

Kushina stood next to her son, not that anyone knew that. She was a ghost, the spiritual form of a dead person. Her husband was off hanging out with the other dead Hokages. The couple had decided that at least one of them should stay with Naruto, at all times.

The red-head gazed lovingly at her son. Oh, how she _wished _that he didn't have to live like this. Lonely and without parents. Even Minato had grown up with something of his parents. But, Naruto wouldn't even know who his _was_.

If it ever got out to their enemies that they had a son, they would stop at nothing to get him. Kushina couldn't even bare to imagine what they would do to him. But most importantly, she was angry at the council. How dare they do such things to _her _son!

So yes, one Uzumaki Kushina was not a happy mother.

* * *

"Hey Demon!" A five-year old boy cruelly said. The child was plain looking with limp, dull black hair and chocolate eyes. Surrounding him was other males of the same age. Each had an evil look on their face.

"What you wan', dattebyo?!" The toddler yelled at them. "How dare you speak to us like that!" Another plain looking boy cried. "Let's teach him a lesson!" The first male roared. "YEAH!" All the other boys in the group yelled.

Naruto tried to fight back but he ultimately lost. The boys were stronger, taller, and more coordinated than the Uzumaki. If there was only one, Naruto may have had a chance, but there were too many.

Kushina watched all of this with a scathing look on her face.

Naruto was beat black and blue until he was unconscious. Only then did the group of young males stop. All the other kids ignored the hurt boy and so did the caretakers. A caretaker begrudgingly brought the blonde to his room. If it wasn't for the Hokage, the staff would have just left him outside.

Actually, if it wasn't for the Hokage, the staff would have done a lot of things.

* * *

Naruto woke up with a groan. The bruises were gone, but he was still aching. The blond toddler curled up as he whispered, "Why me, dattebyo?"

Kushina's heart ached at his words. "I'm sorry, dattebane…" The woman whispered sadly, her hand reached to gently cup her son's cheek. Once she did, her son let out a howl of pain. His hands went to cover his eyes as his head bent low.

"SHUT UP, YOU MONSTER!" Was heard from somewhere outside, down the hall.

When Naruto straightened his head and let his hands fall to his lap, Kushina gasped in surprise. His eyes were _glowing_. Glowing for Kami's sake!

"Ah! Where you come from?! Who you are, dattebyo?!" The boy yelled as he scrambled back. Kushina couldn't help but feel herself swell with hope. "Naruto…?" The red-head whispered hopefully.

"How you know me name, dattebyo!" The blonde demanded cautiously as he glared at the strange woman. She had just come from nowhere! One second she wasn't there, then after the pain in his eyes, she's suddenly there.

A giant grin crossed the older Uzumaki's face as she wrapped her arms around the younger. "Oh Naruto!" The woman sobbed happily. "Who you are, dattebyo!" The toddler demanded again.

Naruto's world froze at her words.

"I'm your mom."

**Omake:**

"Hey Demon!" A five-year old boy cruelly said. The child was plain looking with limp, dull black hair and chocolate eyes. Surrounding him was other males of the same age. Each had an evil look on their face.

"Shut up, Canon Fodder" The blond toddler drawled lazily. "You-!" Another boy screamed loudly.

"Yes, me. Now shut up you useless, under sophisticated, non-coordinated children." The blonde said sluggishly. "Wha-!" The group of kids felt dizzy from all those big, fat words.

Kushina said proudly, "That's my son!".

* * *

**Ta-da! That brings the Prologue to a wrap. If you look up "yellow hair", it's more accurate towards Naruto's hair color. But, some parts won't sound good with the word "yellow". For those, I'll put "blond/blonde" instead because they're basically the same thing.**

**Constructive criticism and reviews are welcomed! Plain rude things are burned. :P**


End file.
